1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a high output battery pack and a method of controlling the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, rechargeable batteries are actively researched due to the development of mobile electronic appliances such as cellular phones, laptop computers, camcorders, personal digital assistants (PDA), and the like. In particular, examples of rechargeable batteries are nickel-cadmium batteries, lead storage batteries, nickel metal hydride batteries, lithium ion batteries, lithium polymer batteries, metal lithium batteries, and air zinc storage batteries. A rechargeable battery is combined with a circuit to form a battery pack, and is charged or recharged via an external terminal of the battery pack.